Perhaps I'll Stay
by Sascott96
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever. Please be kind, I really want feedback and constructive criticism. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Abbie had to admit, this day could have gone a lot worse. With several routine calls that turned out to be no more than noisy neighbors and rebellious teenagers, she's more than happy to be right where she is now.

"Your pie's gettin' cold Abbie."

She glances up to see the crinkles at the corners of his eyes from smiling so much. She smiles and takes a bite.

"Ya know Corbin, that boy coulda taken you out there." She laughs at his scowl as he says, "Those little teenagers are into some trouble right now, but you know they're harmless. In fact, they remind me of a girl I had to pick up a time or two back in the day." He raises his eyebrow in a smirk.

Abbie resists the urge to stick out her tongue like a petulant child and instead aims to scoop up his last bit of apple pie. His poor attempt to stop her fails, and she nearly chokes as she tries to hold in her laughter.

Corbin gives her a surly look, but it's obvious that no harm has been done.

Abbie had always been sensitive on the subject. Her teenage years were not ones she was fond to remember. Coming from a troubled childhood, Abbie made some choices she wasn't too proud of and was picked up by Corbin on more than one occasion. He had helped her though. She would never forget the night he finally gave her an ultimatum that made her turn her life around. She owed everything to him.

"But look who's on the straight and narrow now!" Abbie said brightly.

"And on her way to Quantico no less! I'm tellin you Abbs, you're gonna miss this place."

She rolled her eyes, ready for the onslaught to once again rain down on her. She knew that nobody wanted her to go, but she was ready. She wanted to finally leave behind the small town she grew up in and the terrible past that came along with it.

The sharp crackle of the radio sounded, and the two were whisked off to deal with another routine call, their conversation forgotten. "You know Corbin, this is exactly why I joined the force. I've always wanted to scare off coyotes." She doesn't hide her grin when Corbin smirks at her.

When they arrive, it's not immediately apparent that something is wrong.

"You go find Jimmy, I'll be in the stables," says Corbin.

Abbie heads to the house, but finds no one inside. "Corbin, there's no one in the house." She waits for his reply but can only hear unintelligible crackling through the static on her radio. She starts to head toward the stables, but when she sees the door to Jimmy's truck wide open, she decides to take a look.

As she approaches, her foot knocks into something. She looks down to find a shotgun laying in front of her. Immediately, she calls for Corbin, but gets no reply. Abbie runs toward the barn, hoping to find him in there, but as she approaches a man bursts out of the barn, his horse running at breakneck speed.

Abbie runs into the barn, searching for Corbin. But she stumbles in horror when she finally sees him, his body laying lifeless in one corner, and his head staring up at her in another.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure its not him Abbs?"

Abbie sighs, still trying to process what she'd seen the night before.

"I'm sure Brooks, it's definitely not him."

Despite knowing full well that the men in custody was not the one who murdered Corbin, she still found herself intrigued if not somewhat drawn to him. She stared curiously through the two way mirror. He was definitely handsome, but his clothes were bizarre. He sat dressed in a ragged outfit that looked straight out of the 18th century.

A loud bang brings Abbie out of her thoughts. She looked to see his fists still clenched on the table.

"I demand that you let me go! What right do you have to keep me here?!"

Although she was curious, this was definitely not her guy. She leaves the room when the captain enters to interrogate him.

* * *

Abbie wants nothing more than to yank her arm loose from Brooks's grip, but he seems determined to make her identify Corbin's killer. This would not be a problem, had she not already told him several times that the man from before was not. Her. Guy. Still trying to wrap her head around what she had seen last night, Abbie sighs and decides to humor him one last time. She lets herself be pulled to the holding cells, arm still in his grasp.

"Abbie I'm telling you this has got to be him!"

Abbie ignores the fact that it seems like he's trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

"I'm telling you Brooks, it's not him. The man I saw had a strange mark on his hand. Like a bow."

The man's head jerks up so fast that it almost seems painful. Abbie barely manages to conceal her surprise.

"This man, did he carry a broad axe?" The man asks.

Abbie's eyes narrow suspiciously, no longer sure that he wasn't involved. "Yes, did you know him?"

The man nods his head, a look of sheer panic on his face. His reaction so strong that even Abbie found herself frightened.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

He looks her dead in the eye as he says, "When I cut off his head."

* * *

Abbie stands quietly behind the glass, running through the scenario in her head for what felt like the millionth time. When the Captain walks in she notices his glare but chooses to ignore it. She knows that he doesn't want her involved, but there's no way she'd let this go. Corbin was her partner, and more than that, he was a friend.

She snaps out her thoughts when the interrogation starts. He states that his name is Ichabod Crane and she tries not focus on the strangeness of it. Everything about him interested her for some reason. Unfortunately, after stating his name Abbie starts to wonder if he's a lunatic. She listens on in disbelief, starting to understand that this man really does believe he fought in the revolutionary war.

The interrogation gets them nowhere, as he somehow passes the polygraph without a single hitch, despite everything he said being completely impossible. Possible mental illness aside, Abbie still needed to ask him a few things before he got locked up. Upon receiving orders to transport him to a mental institution, Abbie takes advantage of the time she has to question him herself.

"So you're really from the 18th century huh?" She glances over at him she drives.

He nods his head curtly as he observes the bizarre motor vehicle he sits in. Simply getting him into the thing had been a feat, his tall lanky form making it all the more difficult to squeeze into the small squad car.

"So you're like a regular Doctor Who. Thats pretty cool. Have you gone to any other time periods?" Abbie tries to make her sarcasm friendly, but it is clear that he finds no humor in it.

"While I have no idea what you just said, I am to assume that you are attempting humor at my expense. I must say I do not find it humorous at all."

Abbie ignores his curtness as she rethinks her approach, afraid that he will remain silent, and no longer be of use in her investigation.

"Look, you do know what you said is impossible right? You can't be from the 18th century, it makes no sense."

"Oh yes, thank you for informing me that none of this makes sense!" He spits out furiously. "Perhaps I am dreaming! I would be glad to know that I am not, in fact, in the future and that everyone I care about is not actually dead!" He's breathing heavily by the time he finishes his rant.

"Alright Crane, I'm sorry. I know what its like to be called crazy, believe me, but how in the hell did you get here, if you are actually from the 18th century?"

He looks at her, his last name on her tongue making him slightly more comfortable. "That, Leftenant, I do not know."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Abbie Mills was done for the day. With Crane's incessant attitude, and the Captain's angry threats, Abbie was surprised she even made it through the day without losing her job.

She knew that it was a risk to disobey the Captain, but frankly, she didn't really care. Her main concern was avenging Corbin. Of course, having to use Crane to do so wasn't the most thrilling thing either.

Crane insisted on playing with every item he deemed worthy. It varied from the windows in the squad car to the radio. Despite being a little annoyed, Abbie had to admit it was entertaining and even somewhat endearing to watch. She could tell he was a quick learner, and he was soon becoming adept to modern concepts.

Placing him at the hotel however, had been a different matter entirely. Abbie quickly learned that Crane was a master at the petulant child act. She knew he wouldn't like the hotel but it was a measurable step up from the mental institution. Despite that fact, Crane still insisted on making snide remarks.

Abbie sighed, this man really had no clue how much she had stuck her neck out for him. It had taken a lot of convincing before the Captain finally allowed her to remove Crane from the institution and place him somewhere slightly more comfortable.

Abbie hated the fact that the Captain was being so difficult. It seemed that even seeing Headless himself would not make him loosen the reigns on Crane. In part, Abbie understood. What could he say? If he made a public statement about who was actually committing these murders, he would be shipped off to the institution along with Abbie and Crane.

Abbie turned over in her bed and continued contemplating. She had to figure out a way to work with Crane, because it didn't seem like they would be apart any time soon.

She laughed to herself as she thought, 'Maybe I'll get him donut holes in the morning.'


	4. Chapter 4

Crane woke the next morning with the hope that somehow everything from yesterday had only been a dream. Unfortunately, the moment he opened his eyes it was abundantly clear that was not the case.

Crane sighed, trying not to let himself be miserable. Yes, this was all completely new to him, but at least the Leftenant had tried to help. He looked around the room, seeing all of the bright yellow sticky notes that Abbie had left the day before. He was grateful for her patience, but resented the fact that she needed it in the first place. He was not used to being inept in things and it frustrated him to no end.

Ichabod stood, walking to the small bathroom within the hotel room, sighing as he looked around. Thank God the Leftenant had been thorough in her endeavor to help him, as Crane would have been helpless to the fancy mechanisms within the small room.

By the time he had figured out the shower, the blow dryer, and the sink, Abbie had arrived at his door. Ichabod bites his tongue, the immediate urge to complain suddenly present. He was a gentleman, and was to be treated as such. What right had she to keep him here? It blatantly violated his rights to keep him prisoner here. Rather than voicing his long list of complaints, he takes note of the bag she holds.

"What is that?" He asks.

"Donut holes, you want some?"

Crane eyes her warily, but curiosity ultimately wins out. He tries to ignore the fact that he is very quickly starting to trust the Leftenant as he pops a donut hole into his mouth. Abbie tries valiantly to resist the urge to laugh when his eyes nearly bulge out of his head in wonder. Eventually, however, the childlike look on Crane's face does it for her, and she can no longer hold her laugh inside. Crane smiles, embarrassed.

As she and Crane laugh together Abbie thinks, 'Donut holes are good,' and makes sure to file that fact away in case it comes in handy later.


	5. Chapter 5

"Crane, what are you doing?"

"I was merely trying to determine what this is..." Crane responds, holding up Abbie's laptop gingerly by the corner.

Abbie nearly runs to Crane, terrified he may drop and ruin her brand new mac.

"Look, if you don't understand something just ask. It would be a lot safer and probably save me some money too." She looks pointedly at her laptop, then at Crane.

He hangs his head, ashamed. But Abbie understands, she knows he's frustrated too. Despite seeming well adjusted to the 21st century, technology continued to confound him. She takes a moment to gather herself, instantly regretting her snappish attitude.

"Don't feel bad Crane, I know you're having a hard time, but hey, at least you're not alone! I'm here to help whenever you need me. Besides, you've been pretty handy yourself. If you hadn't showed me the tunnels, we never would have gotten to Corbin's files. Plus the archives make a pretty good work space."

"Indeed..." He pauses, contemplating quietly. "I am grateful for your assistance, though I must admit I do occasionally feel like a burden."

"Crane, we're Witnesses, we've been destined to work together for I don't even know how long, I promise, helping you adjust is the easiest thing on my plate right now."

Ichabod nods. Abbie takes the time to look him over as he flips through Corbin's files.

"Although you could use some new clothes...and maybe a haircut."

Ichabod stiffens. "Absolutely not. The styles of your time are horrendous at best." He pauses. "That is of course, meant as no insult to you. You are certainly one of the more attractive people I have seen as of late. That is, your clothes, I mean. Not to say that you yourself are not attractive Leftenant..." Crane closes his eyes and mouth, all too aware that he is making a fool of himself.

Abbie smiles and gives him a minute, understanding his intentions and taking no offense.

"However, a new place to live would be nice. That hotel is infuriating."

"I tell you what, you can come home with me tonight, and we'll work on finding you a place, okay?"

"Miss Mills that is most improper. I am a married man! And you would risk tarnishing your own reputation? Things most certainly have changed," he spits out in horror.

"Crane. To sleep. You can stay in the guest bedroom in my apartment. What on earth were you thinking?" She smiles cheekily, well aware of what he was thinking, but taking pleasure in his discomfort.

Ichabod tugs at his collar as the flush creeps up his neck. "Oh yes, of course. Very well, I would be honored Miss Mills." His blatant attempt to cover his mistake is painfully obvious.

Abbie laughs inwardly at his discomfort. 'Always the gentleman,' she thinks. "Alright Crane, grab your coat, I'm tired and ready to go home."


	6. Chapter 6

As they walked toward the car, Crane the thought it nice to bring up an unbearable topic-Luke.

"Miss Mills, why do you continue to make plans with him if you always cancel? Do not think I haven't noticed, the poor man follows you like a puppy. I must say I don't blame you though, I find him repugnant."

"And why is that Crane?" Abbie tries valiantly to conceal her irritation.

"The man is so petty that he feels the need to interrogate me every time I enter the precinct. You would think that by now he would understand, seeing as he always asks the same questions."

"Wait, Luke's been bothering you? Sorry, I guess I shouldn't be surprised." She sighs.

"Yes, the man has an ego the size of an elephant. He insists that you and I must be...fornicating."

Abbie nearly spits out her coffee when she laughs. "Fornicating Crane? Really?" She laughs again while Crane huffs indignantly.

"And what would you have me call it Leftenant?" He asks bitterly, wary of her answer.

"Oh you know, 'bumping uglies', 'boning', 'doing the nasty', 'the hanky panky'. There's tons of euphemisms now, but mostly people just say 'fucking'."

"Miss Mills!"

"Yeah yeah, Crane I know. Don't get your panties in a bunch, after all you're the one who asked." She smirks at his blushing face

"You're right...I suppose I should have expected as much. Your time period is infallibly crude."

"Yeah well, get used to it Crane. It's your time period too now."


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright, this is it." Abbie says as she pulls into her parking space at the apartment complex.

"It's not that great, but when you're out of the house as much as I am, I suppose it doesn't really matter." Abbie turns around to look at Ichabod walking several feet behind her. "Crane, what are you doing?" she asks, even though it's obvious that he's trying to 'preserve her reputation as a lady.'

Always the gentleman.

"Oh my God Crane, come on. How many times do I have to tell you, nobody cares!"

Afraid to upset her any further, Ichabod quickens his pace. "Yes, yes of course. I apologize Leftenant."

They walk up the stairs to her apartment. She opens the door and throws her badge on the table as she enters. Ichabod walks in behind her, formal as ever, standing ramrod straight with his arms behind his back.

"Alright, this is obviously the kitchen, do NOT attempt to cook anything by yourself, I seriously cannot afford you burning my house down." Ichabod frowns and grumbles in response. "The bathroom is down the hall. "

Abbie walks down the hallway and points to the first door. "This will be your room." She opens the door and allows crane to step in first. He glances around appreciatively, then back at Miss Mills. And blushes. Abbie rolls her eyes. "Crane, honestly, would you rather be at the hotel?"

"Most definitely not."

"Then drop the prim and proper act. You act like I'm going to jump you or something."

"Jump, Miss Mills?" He raises his eyebrow in confusion.

Of course. 'I guess I opened my own can of worms with that one,' Abbie thinks. "Attack you. Try to sleep with you. Thats what I mean crane, okay?" He blushes and nods his head stiffly.

"Alright, well are you hungry? You can go ahead and shower and I can make some food."

"Miss Mills, who would have thought you were the proper matron?" He smirks, laughter apparent in his eyes.

Abbie puts her hands on her hips. "Do you want food or not Crane?"

"Yes please."

"Alright. Go hop in the shower, I'll get some spaghetti going."

Ichabod nods and turns to walk down the hall. Once he leaves, Abbie lets out a sigh. 'This is going to be interesting,' she thinks. She did like crane, but he could be a handful. Just as Abbie prepares to strain the spaghetti, Crane shouts for her.

"Miss Mills!"

She rolls her eyes and heads to the bathroom. When she opens the door, she finds a half dressed Ichabod attempting to cover himself with a towel.

"What's wrong?"

"It appears that I am unable to operate your shower device. It is much different than the one at the hotel!" He looks at her earnestly.

Abbie curses herself mentally. "Oh right, sorry. I didn't think about the fact that they might be different." She turns the knobs accordingly and jets of water race out of the shower head. "There you go."

"Miss Mills what is this?" He holds up her bottle of shampoo.

"Thats my shampoo Crane, but you can't use it." He raises an eyebrow and opens his mouth to speak but she cuts him off. "Crane, I'm black, you're white. We have different hair and my shampoo would be bad for yours. We'll get you your own when we go shopping tomorrow."

"Very well. Will we be going to the Wal-Mart?"

"Yeah we'll go there. We probably need to get more than just shampoo." She turns to leave but is stopped once again by Ichabod's voice.

"Miss Mills?"

She turns around, raising her eyebrow in question.

"Is this not allowed either?" He holds up her soap.

"No Crane, thats fine. Go ahead and use it."


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay Crane, I know you already think things are weird, but this is going to blow your mind. Are you prepared?"

"I assure you Miss Mills, I am no child. I'm sure I can manage. I highly doubt anything could shock me more than your flying carriages and the fact that you PAY for water."

"Whatever you say Crane," Abbie says as she hops out of her jeep. "Just try to keep the outbursts to a minimum."

Ichabod scoffs at her as they walk through the Walmart doors. Abbie veers off to the side to grab a shopping cart, and already Crane is perplexed by this new, bizarre realm he has entered.

"What on earth is the purpose of this?" Crane asks as he eyes the shopping cart.

Abbie rolls her eyes. "Don't tell me you didn't have something like this when you went grocery shopping."

"There was no need for such large carriages. I assure you we had no stores as large as this and a minuscule amount of products in comparison. Had we such a store during the war, it would have been won in a matter of days. The provisions here are astounding."

"Yeah, well things have changed. There are a lot more people now...Which means there's more people who make products, some useful, some not."

"And why on earth would you purchase a product with no use?" Crane asks, astounded.

Abbie shrugs. "Entertainment I guess. Some people are just impulsive spenders."

"No doubt the cause for your crippled economy," Crane scoffs.

"Alright, enough of that, lets get started. I think...toiletries first..." Abbie continues, mostly talking to herself when Crane turns and begins spluttering loudly.

Abbie snaps her head up. "What is it Crane?" He points. Abbie looks in the designated direction to find the source of his outburst.

"Crane! Shh! You can't be loud like that! She's looking at us now, you need to be more discreet for God's sake!" She outwardly scolds him, but she can't help but laugh internally at his reaction. 'And here he thought he could handle it,' she thinks. To be fair, this is one of the worst things SHE'S seen at Walmart, and she's been here a lot longer than him. So maybe he was within his rights to spazz out a little.

Abbie looks to see that Crane is STILL staring at the woman despite her warning. Her outfit is appalling to say the least. Perhaps it would have been more flattering if it FIT her. A bright pink sequined shirt struggled not to burst at the seams, the buttons at the front clutching desperately at the opposite side. Her shorts were equally suffocating, and upon closer inspection Abbie could clearly see a rubber band looped through the front to hold the fly closed. She nearly guffawed.

Poor Crane, it would be his luck to get the worst of it his very first time.

"Alright Crane, come on before she comes over here and yells at us."

Ichabod follows her lead, the rest of their shopping trip proceeding with little issue. When choosing shampoos, deoderants, and such Crane was indifferent. He had little experience and the huge variety was a bit overwhelming, so he used the Leftenant's opinion as a rule of thumb. If she liked it he got it, if she didn't, he would never consider using the product. Secretly, he hoped she would not notice, as he finds his reliance on her a bit mortifying. If she does notice she doesn't say anything.

However, when Abbie tried to get him to pick out underwear he was absolutely appalled.

"Come on Crane, it's not that big of a deal. You need underwear. There is no way you're keeping just that one pair, which are probably disgusting by the way." She crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow at him.

Crane stands, trying to hide the flush in his face but failing completely. He finally yields, noting that Miss Mills is by far the most difficult woman he has ever met. She just chuckles and shrugs at the comment.

'Of course she's not insulted,' Ichabod thinks. Because really to Abbie it wasn't an insult. If anything she was proud of the fact. She has always valued her strength and independence. With a past like hers, she needed it.

"Okay Crane, I think we're ready to go home, I can't afford for you to put anymore stuff in this cart. I have a feeling you're going to eat me out of house and home," she says as she looks at all of the food Crane had insisted on getting. She'd decided to humor him since it was his first time seeing anything like it. Next time would be much different. Then again, after she told him what was in all of the food he had picked out he probably wouldn't want it again anyway. She laughed at the thought.

* * *

When they got back to her apartment Crane was unusually quiet. After putting away all of the groceries and his stuff, Abbie decided to press the issue.

"What's on your mind Crane?" She asks as she pulls the lunch meat out of the fridge.

He turns from his seat on the couch to look at her. "I believe I have only recently realized the large inconvenience I am to you." He says solemnly, his face downcast. "I do greatly apologize for my intrusion into your home. As well as for my foolish insistence on your purchase of food items at the Wal-market."

Abbie looks at him kindly. "Can I tell you something, Crane?"

He looks up, confused. "Of course, Leftenant. Why-"

Abbie puts her hand up to cut him off. "Crane, I don't mind having you here. Honestly, it's nice having someone around who's going through the same thing as me. I mean, if you hadn't shown up I probably would had had MYSELF committed. But we're in this together. Besides, I'd say saving my life a few times earns you a place to stay."

Crane looks at her thankfully, glad that she could quell his misgivings so easily. "Thank you Leftenant."

They sit together a while and watch tv, Crane commenting often, when he stands. "I should like to take a shower Miss Mills." She nods and he nearly bows before heading to the bathroom.

Abbie passes the time idly, letting her mind wander this way and that when she is disrupted from her thoughts. She turns when she hears feet padding quietly down the hall, but does not expect the sight before her.

There Crane stands, towel barely covering his bottom half, chest fully exposed. Abbie takes in his long wet hair. A droplet of water falls from it, sliding down his neck and shoulders, across his toned chest, and lower to his stomach, lower still...past his belly button, following that dark trail of hair... "Ahem," Ichabod coughs. Oh shit, was she staring?

Forgive me Miss Mills, I forgot my soap... I attempted to call for you, but I'm afraid you couldn't hear me..." He looks everywhere but her as he crosses the room to retrieve the soap sitting on the table. "My sincerest apologies, Leftenant." And then he is gone, and Abbie is left still sitting in a daze.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Please leave comments/reviews! This is my first time so I'd love feedback. Constructive criticism is welcome, ideas are also welcome!


	9. Chapter 9

After Abbie's little staring incident, Ichabod insisted on sitting at least a foot away from her on the couch as they watched a movie. Abbie just rolled her eyes, unashamed. Who would of thought such a fine specimen of man had been hiding under that ratty coat this whole time? Maybe she should have been bothered by her staring, but she wasn't. She found nothing wrong with appreciating Ichabod's looks, considering there were no feelings attached.

Ichabod, on the other hand, was trying desperately to erase the chagrin he'd felt during the incident. At the time, he'd hoped desperately that the Leftenant had retired for the night, seeing how she had not responded to his shouts from the bathroom. His horror was so great at being caught half naked in front of his colleague that he hadn't even noticed her staring. He had yet to forgive himself for the incident.

"Leftenant, I-"

"Save it Crane. This is probably the sixteenth time you've tried to apologize in the last half hour. I get it, you're embarrassed, but you need to chill out. Times are way different, and trust me I could have seen worse."

Ichabod scrunches his eyebrows at that, unsure of how to respond to her comment.

"Besides, with us living together now, I'm sure you'll catch me in the same situation."

Ichabod sits silently, trying to decipher the strange leap in his stomach in reaction to her words. He clears his throat.

"Yes, well, I will endeavor to make sure that this incident does not reoccur."

"Okay Crane, whatever, just watch the movie."

He rolls his eyes at her brusqueness but bites his tongue. Somehow he finds her demeanor charming. Had she acted the same during his era she most definitely would have been an outcast. Then again, during his era she would have been a slave. He frowns at the thought. Had she been a slave, she wouldn't have lasted long. Her pride and strength would have ensured her quick punishment, and most likely death. His jaw clenched with distaste. The thought of her demise, or even injury, made his stomach churn.

"Hey, are you alright? You look sick," Abbie says from across the couch.

"Yes, yes Leftenant I'm fine. Just a bit distracted."

"Alright well, stop thinking so hard and just relax," she says, then turns back to the movie.

Ichabod tries to take her advice, but is ultimately lost in thought, trying to decipher when and how the Leftenant had become so important to him so quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

The five o' clock alarm woke Abbie as it did almost every morning. She reached up and turned it off mechanically, hardly recognizing her own action through the fog of sleep. She climbed out of bed and plodded to the bathroom in a trance, had anyone tried to speak to her there would have been no response. Her routine was set so deeply that her body carried it out, regardless of the presence of her mind.

A full shower later and Abbie had still not woken completely. She dressed in only underwear and a bra, then padded toward the kitchen. This was her routine: shower, underwear, then coffee while she air dried. What she did not expect was a red faced Crane to break her routine as he choked on his tea, spluttering and staring up at the ceiling.

"Forgive me Leftenant..." He starts, but Abbie is immune to his babblings. She needs her coffee first.

Crane continues for a few moments before he seems to understand that she's not going to respond and finally snaps his mouth closed. When Abbie turns around a few sips of coffee later, he starts his speech.

"Miss Mills, it is most improper of you to be walking around in that attire." He still stares at the ceiling. "Especially with a man present."

If the coffee hadn't woken her, that definitely did. "Excuse me?" Abbie all but shouts. Ichabod opens his mouth but she makes no pause for his response. "This is MY house! You have no right to tell me what is or isn't acceptable in my own home!" When she stops for a breath, she can see the hurt in his eyes and regrets her harsh tone. She begins to apologize but he speaks before she can.

"Right, of course. My apologies Miss Mills, I do not know what I was thinking. This is your home and I have no right to complain about what you do in it...If you'll excuse me, I will retire to my bedroom." And then he is gone.

Abbie sighs, feeling like an asshole. She didn't mean to hurt him, and his complaints were justified although not well stated. 'Well, at least he knows that I'm not a morning person,' she thinks, and continues with the rest of her day.

* * *

Ichabod appears at the precinct during her lunch break, brown paper bag in tow.

"Crane! Hey, what are you doing here?" She asks, even though she's glad to see him. She'd grown to really appreciate his company, but she tries not to think to much on it.

"After my foolishness this morning, I thought I could bring you lunch as an apology," he said, the hope in his eyes all too evident. She laughs, finding it ironic that no matter how tall or strong he is, Crane is much like a child in some ways, but she doesn't mind. If anything she finds it adorable. What-adorable? She shakes her head, quickly banishing the thought.

"Crane you didn't have to do this. It was my fault anyway, I'm sorry for snapping at you." One look at him and she knows she's forgiven.

"Frankly Miss Mills I was feeling quite lonely anyway. I thought it best to come here before I accidentally destroyed any of your fancy household items." His eyes are twinkling as he smiles down at her.

"Good call Crane," she laughs, "I'm almost done here, wanna hang around and get some ice cream after?"

His eyebrows shoot up in a mixture of excitement and curiosity. "Ice-Cream," he says, testing the words on his tongue. Abbie wonders how his voice can make even the simplest words sound so amazing.

"Yeah, trust me you'll love it. Let me just pack up a few things and we can go."

Ichabod nods, hands behind his back, standing ramrod straight and patient as ever. However, when he fidgets it is clear that he needs something to pass the time.

"Grab that chair over there and come sit beside me Crane."

He does as he's told, at first dragging the chair noisily, but after a look from Abbie he picks it up and places it beside her.

"Here, play with this, it might keep you occupied for a little while. Then again, a genius like you could probably solve it in under two minutes."

He looks down at the rubics cube.

"The goal is to get a solid color on every side of the cube," Abbie says when she notes the inquisitive look on his face.

"Ah! Yes alright! Quite the interesting puzzle," he mutters. And after that Abbie's lucky if she can hold Crane's attention for a minute or two, he's so focused on solving it. Of course he doesn't want her to know that he's solving it FOR her. Her 'genius' compliment had definitely stroked his ego, and he wanted to live up to it. Though he studied the cube and doubted he could finish in under two minutes.

At last he solves it, and he holds the cube up to her proudly, relishing the impressed look on her face.

"I knew you could do it Crane, and just in time to leave. Ready for one of the greatest modern inventions ever?" She asks happily, excited to expose a new wonderful thing to him.

"Of course m'lady," he stretches an arm out to her, smiling goofily.

Abbie laughs and takes his arm. "Always the charmer Crane, lets go."


	11. Chapter 11

"I must say Miss Mills, while ice cream is certainly not the greatest breakthrough of your time, it is indeed delicious. I do believe it is my new favorite treat." He smiles at her warmly.

'Guess I better stock up on ice cream for the next few weeks,' Abbie thinks. Crane had an insatiable sweet tooth. It was going to be the death of her...or at least the death of her meager income.

"I knew you'd like it," she says as she reaches across the table to wipe ice cream from his beard. He freezes at the motion. "You got a little something, Crane," Abbie says in explanation. She ignores his hesitation and continues to wipe his beard. "There. All better."

Crane sits quietly for a while, Abbie too distracted by something on her phone to notice. Finally, he decides to break the silence.

"Miss Mills, may I inquire as to what occupies your attention?" He raises his eyebrow at her, prepared for another explanation of some foolish modern entertainment.

Instead she hesitates. He catches the unsure look in her eye, then her guard is up. "It's nothing Crane, just checking some messages."

Again he raises his eyebrow, this time challenging her. They are both well aware of the transparency of her lie. He waits, hoping she decides to open up. Several moments later, with only silence between them, he sighs. "Very well, Miss Mills."

And for some reason Abbie feels that he's not simply accepting her lie, but referring to something else entirely.


	12. Chapter 12

When the two arrived back at the cabin, Ichabod was being unusually curt. Abbie sat mystified by his abrupt change in demeanor.

He hardly spoke to her as they walked through the door, silently marching to the couch and plopping down, paying Abbie no mind. She sighs.

"What's the problem Crane?" He turns to her, poorly attempting to mask his obvious distress. Abbie crosses her arms over her chest. "Don't try to act like you're not upset about something, Crane. You were silent the whole car ride."

"It is of no importance Leftenant. Do not worry, I simply have much on my mind," He says, avoiding eye contact the whole time.

"Bull shit. Just tell me. It's not like I'm going to get mad at you or anything."

At that Crane raises an eyebrow, and Abbie remembers her angry outburst earlier that morning.

"Oh come on, that's just because it was early and I hadn't had my coffee. I already apologized about it. Is that what's bothering you, you're still upset about this morning?"

"Of course not Leftenant, I am well aware that the mistake was mine and in no way hold you responsible. In fact it was foolish of me to..."

Abbie knows he's trying to change the subject.

"Crane. Enough. Tell me whats going on."

He sighs in defeat, well aware that there is no arguing with Miss Mills.

"I was simply disheartened by your lack of trust in me. While I understand that you like to keep some things rather private, I had hoped that you would feel comfortable to confide in me. I thought, considering how close we have become as partners, that you would share information with me. Such as your history with detective morales." He looks at her pointedly as he says the last sentence, waiting for her to make the connection.

"How did you-"

"I would've hoped you didn't take me for a fool leftenant. Your past with him is all too clear. My god, the man nearly follows you around like a puppy! Also, considering your reaction to a message that I assume was from him, he is not the only one with lingering feelings."

Abbie pinches the bridge of her nose and takes a deep breath.

"I am so not discussing this with you."

"And why not Miss Mills? You find me too incompetent to understand the ways of modern romance? I hate to tell you this but romance existed in my day too, your generation did not invent the concept."

"Crane, stop. You don't need to be offended, it's just something I don't like to talk about."

"I had hoped nearly dying together would have bridged that gap. Very well, I'm going to retire for the night." He walks away briskly before Abbie can even get a word out.

Abbie sat in the living room for a bit, mulling over their argument in her head. It didn't make any sense to her. Why did he care so much? What need did he have to know her personal life? And then it hit her.

Crane was a man out of time, completely alone in a present that he didn't understand. It was normal for him to reach out, and Abbie was the closest thing to a friend he had. So why did she get mad when he tried to transition from simply partners to possibly even friends? Damn. She'd been a jerk.

She went to his room, knocking lightly on the door. When she entered, Crane was standing before her, hands clasped behind his back like always.

"You really gotta stand up when someone comes in, even in the comfort of your own room?" She asks to ease the tension.

"I am a man of discipline and propriety Miss Mills."

"Right..."

Crane stands there expectantly, waiting to know the reason for her intrusion.

Abbie lets out a breath. "Look, I'm sorry. I never thought that keeping that stuff to myself would offend you. It definitely wasn't my intention. I've just never been so good at opening up, but I'll tell you whatever you want to know, okay?"

Both of his eyebrows jump up in surprise. "It is not my intention to force you into anything or make you uncomfortable Miss Mills."

"Yeah I know. But we're pretty close anyway, so I might as well tell you about my personal life. Its not like I don't know a ton of stuff about you."

His cheeks redden slightly as he recalls their first few days together. He was lucky that Abbie had found him useful to investigating Corbin's death, or he could be in a mental institution right now.

He clears his throat. "Right."

"Okay. Sit down, get comfy. This is gonna take a while."


	13. Chapter 13

After several hours of brushing Crane up on her past with Luke and a few awkward explanations of what things like 'friends with benefits' meant, they two now sit in comfortable silence.

Crane had been quiet ever since she stopped speaking. Abbie wanted to question him, but the thoughtful look on his face made her hold her tongue. Finally he spoke.

"Miss Mills?" She turns toward him.

"If you do indeed desire the detective's company, why do you not take it?"

"It's more complicated than that Crane. I guess...with the way things are now I don't really want to be with him. There's no point, the most important things in my life would have to be kept a secret. It's not worth the stress or sadness."

He nods silently, mind still turning.

"I believe once this war is over you will have no difficulty in finding a suitor." He smiles brightly, clearly trying to make her feel better.

"I don't know. I've always done better by myself. Besides Corbin, I didn't really have anybody."

"But now you have me," His eyes bore into hers earnestly. "And we will fight together. You do not have to be alone."

Abbie refuses to look at his face as she pushes down the flood of emotions inside her. So she walks to the kitchen in escape.

Crane swallows his frustration. Instead he drops the subject, knowing that it'll come up again one day.

"Alright, your turn," Abbie says.

Ichabod looks up, eyebrow raised, awaiting an explanation.

Abbie plops back on the couch, tub of ice cream and two spoons in hand. Ichabod is immediately right beside her.

"Tell me about your wife, Crane."

He swallows a spoonful of ice cream before answering. "I do not believe there is much to tell, Leftenant. I have only come to discover important things about her recently, and I find it difficult to process."

Abbie nods her head in understanding, wondering if she should've left this topic alone.

"You don't have to talk about it If you don't want to..."

He shakes his head. "My struggle has not been accepting that she is lost from me. While it did hurt to discover she was a witch and she lied to me on many occasions, I am most perturbed by my lack of sorrow. I find myself angered more than saddened." He looks at her, his eyes sad.

Abbie knows the silent question he's asking. "Hey," she makes him look at her. "That doesn't make you a bad person. It is completely understandable. And now you have an opportunity to make more happiness." She smiles, hoping he'll cheer up.

He lets out a gust of air. "I suppose you are right Leftenant..."

The two fall into comfortable silence, only opening their mouths for another spoonful of ice cream.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey y'all I went and revised the first few chapters, because after rereading them I saw they were kind of crappy. As you can see I'm pretty much going to leave Katrina out of the story because i don't have enough patience to add another roadblock, ya know? Anyway, leave comments, ideas, requests and I'll see what I can do!


	14. Chapter 14

After sitting with Ichabod a while, Abbie decides it's time to turn in for the night. He looks up at her like a sad child when she stands to go.

"Don't worry Crane, you can still watch the tv. I think you've mostly got the hang of it." She smiles and winks when he beams with pride. "Just come get me if you need help, okay?" He nods silently, once again tuned into the reality show in front of him.

"Good night, Crane."

"Good night, Leftenant," he says, eyes not leaving the screen.

She smiles, finding humor in his momentary lapse in propriety. It was cute to see him so engrossed in modern technology, and she couldn't deny she liked the relief from his constant manners. There was cute and there was irritating; she shuddered at how often Crane tiptoed that line.

Once in her tank top and underwear, Abbie lay in her bed struggling to fall asleep. She tossed and turned, eventually deciding to use her phone as a distraction. It doesn't last long. With limited social media access due to her busy work schedule and simple introverted nature, Abbie quickly realizes that the few friends she had on Facebook would not serve as a helpful distraction. She sighs and turns on her back.

Abbie knew one way that would surely help her sleep, but the idea was appalling. She could never do such a thing with Crane on the other side of her wall. She lay still, trying to get lost in her thoughts, but ultimately ends up on the same topic.

It had been a while... No. Crane is right next door. Absolutely not. But even as she argues with herself her hand begins to creep downward. She opens her eyes in exasperation. 'I cant believe I'm doing this.'

She holds her breath as one hand moves softly against her stomach and down to her sex. She moves her other hand to rub her breast slowly, pinching her nipple lightly through the thin material of her shirt.

She rubs herself slowly over her panties, flicking her clit once, and tries to stifle her gasp in response. It HAD been a while.

She moves to take her panties off and runs her fingers through her folds.

"Mmm..." She moans softly, biting her lip to keep quiet. She starts to rub herself in circles, spreading the wetness around to massage her clit. She briefly thinks about her toy in her sock drawer, but dismisses the thought, too overcome with pleasure to get up now.

She dips a finger inside, then another. Her other hand continues to massage her breast, now beneath her shirt.

She rubs her clit with her thumb and thrusts her fingers faster, upward, hitting that spot..."Oh!" She cries out too loud, but she is past the point of caring. She's so close.

"Miss Mills I-Oh! Oh my, please forgive me I-I..." Crane says frantically from her door. His eyes move constantly, always landing on her for a second before darting somewhere else. Finally, he settles on the ceiling.

"Never mind Miss Mills. It is no longer important. Uh, um," he clears his throat. "Good night Miss Mills." Just before he shuts the door Abbie can see the tomato red stains not only his cheeks, but his whole face, even down to his neck.

She flops to her side, no longer comfortable to continue. 'This is going to make tomorrow unbearable,' she sighs and tries once again to fall asleep.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, so I finally lived up to my rating. Tell me what you think! Sorry if it sucks guys, I've never written anything like this! Be sure to leave reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

Crane retreats to his room so quickly one would think Moloch himself was after him. He opens the door and barricades himself inside, back pressed to the door as he looks around his room and tries to breathe.

He was horrified. Not at the Leftenant's actions, but his own. He was not such a fool as to believe activities like that did not occur. It had been common even in his day. It was, however, the first time he'd ever witnessed such a thing, regardless that it was under the cover of her thin sheets.

How had he forgotten such a basic concept of manners? He knew he should have just retired to his room when she did. He fought with himself internally, but always flashed back to her laying on the bed, back arched, eyes closed... Curse his eidetic memory.

He looked down at the shameful response his body had to the images of Abbie only moments before. He could not deny it had effected him. He would however, deny himself the pleasure that he knew would quickly subside into horror once he'd climaxed.

He shifted in his pants uncomfortably, thankful he'd managed to convince Abbie to forgo purchasing the ghastly 'skinny jeans' she'd insisted he try on.

Crane steps slowly to his bed, undressing yet completely ignoring his aching cock. His response pained him, it had been a LONG time. He shook his head, pushing back the excuses his mind was trying to conjure up. He refused to behave so mindlessly because of fleeting lust. Crane would not do that to Miss Mills; he was a gentleman.

He slides into bed quietly, willing his erection away. It doesn't work. Crane struggles to sleep, images of Abbie flooding his mind every time he closes his eyes. Finally he manages a restless sleep, but his erection lasts all night.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys sorry it's kind of short, I've been busy helping my dog recover from being hit by a car. And I've been sick. Anyway, reviews, feelings, y'all know the deal! Tell me what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

Abbie wakes from fitful sleep around three in the morning. Her mind hadn't rested since Ichabod walked in on her the night before. She sighs and sits up on the edge of her bed, sliding her feet into the soft confines of her plush slippers. 'Might as well put on a robe,' she thinks, desperate to avoid another incident with Crane and possibly giving him a heart attack.

She chuckles to herself at the thought. Poor guy definitely never saw anything like that before. But the seriousness of the issue dawns on her again and her laughter fades away.

Abbie pads to the kitchen for a cup of tea, but sees none other than Ichabod himself sitting glumly on the couch. She briefly considers running back to her room, but when she moves to take a step she knows she's been spotted.

"Leftenant-"

'Damn it,' she thinks. Oh well, too late now. She squares her shoulders and walks towards him, plopping onto the couch beside him. Abbie hopes she comes off as comfortable and relaxed. Ichabod, on the other hand, is as rigid as stone. He breaks her out of her thoughts with a huge, un-Ichabod like sigh. She takes that as her cue to finally look him in the face.

His hair hangs in tendrils around his face, only half of it pulled back in his usual pony tail. His jaw is stiff, and under his eyes are ugly purple circles, as if he'd been missing sleep for days rather than a single night. The pink of his bottom lip lay nestled between his teeth as he worries it gently. His eyes scan the room constantly, not once landing on Abbie. The sight makes Abbie's insides hurt.

"Crane." His eyes meet hers for half a second before scanning the room once more.

"Crane." He looks at her again, this time questioningly, but he stares slightly above her.

She lets out a frustrated huff. "Crane just look at me."

Finally he does, and she sees the emotions swirling in his clear blue eyes. She easily identifies the embarassment, but seeing guilt on his face surprises her. He has nothing to be guilty for. She brushes off her thoughts, chalking it up to him feeling responsible for breaking the chivalry code or whatever.

She reaches her hand out and brushes his arm lightly, testing the waters. When he doesn't pull away, she scoots next to him and takes his arm in hers. He still sits stiff as a board, but does not halt her actions.

"I'm sorry Crane." She says it softly, a whisper that could only be heard in such close proximity.

He furiously attempts to stand, but she maintains her grasp on him and he finally relents, too concerned with harming her in the process. He lets out a harsh, angry sigh.

"That you would even consider the idea of having to apologize to me is-" He splutters, for once at a loss for words. He takes a moment to collect himself, Abbie waiting patiently for him to continue.

He pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales. "Leftenant, you have nothing to be sorry for. My severe lapse in judgement, in common courtesy, has created this muddled mess we are in." He continues, muttering on about his upbringing, his father turning in his grave, the effect of this cursed century.

Abbie winces at the last one. She knows the next few days are going to be the epitome of polite, proper, and unbearable.

"Ichabod." That makes him pause, and he looks at her with wide eyes. They both know the significance of using their first names.

She lets out a breath as she considers her words, ultimately deciding that the truth is best. She closes her eyes.

"I shouldn't have done it. I know I shouldn't have, especially with you right next door. But I couldn't fall asleep and I got frustrated and I did it. So I'm sorry." She looks up at him, awaiting his response.

His eyebrows are furrowed in thought. He sifts through his mind for the proper words but finds nothing, once again rendered speechless by their predicament.

He settles on a lame response. "I still should have knocked."

Abbie laughs and the tension eases quickly. She nuzzles closely into his side, the weight of sleep hitting her hard. Ichabod lays back and holds her close.

In a sleep filled daze, Abbie mumbles, "At least I'd had the blanket on."

Ichabod stiffens. He relaxes quickly when Abbie makes a noise in protest, but his mind races. He lays there, another restless sleep ahead of him as he fights himself internally, desperately trying not to imagine her without the blanket.


	17. Chapter 17

After their late night talk, things had relatively gone back to normal. The awkward moment had (at least for the time being) been forgotten.

Abbie woke to the smell of eggs and the sound of bacon sizzling. She breathed it in deeply as she tried to remember the last time she'd been awoken so pleasantly. And then she realizes it's Crane. In her kitchen.

Abbie gets out of the bed in a flash, slips her pants on, and almost sprints through the hallway. But when she hears the sound of Ichabod humming rather than clattering and curses she slows her stride. She steps into the kitchen, eyes first landing on her table. She doesn't know what to look at first.

The table is littered with plates filled to the brim, there's pancakes, hashbrowns, biscuits, gravy, the works. And in the center of it all stands a thin vase filled with as many wildflowers as it can hold.

Abbie doesn't realize that she's gaping like a fish out of water until Ichabod says her name.

"Good morning, Leftenant." Her mouth snaps closed.

"Morning Crane, whats with all this?" She asks as she turns her head to face him.

His tall frame is bent awkwardly over the counter as he chops quickly at some cilantro. She observes the careful, quick movement of his hands and inwardly wonders how he makes his movements so elegant. He pauses and wipes his hand on a towel on the counter.

"I thought we could use a nice morning meal. It is Sunday, and as Sunday was considered a day of leisure in my time, I thought we might start it off right." He grins at her, but a sliver of doubt looms behind his eyes.

"I think it's great." Abbie smiles at him. "Who woulda thought I'd have my own in-house chef?" She says as she nudges his arm. The stiffness in his shoulders relaxes.

"Yes, well I must say, I charge for my services." Crane smirked at her.

Abbie eyebrows raise and she crosses her arms of her chest saucily. "Oh yeah? And what are your terms?"

Ichabod is full on grinning now. He bends and whispers in mock-seriousness, "I do believe I will require some ice cream." He straightens, and Abbie catches the glimmer of hope on his face.

She shakes her head in disbelief. "You and sweets," she chastises laughingly. He raises an eyebrow, still waiting on an amswer. "All right, Crane we can get some ice cream later," Abbie laughs in exasperation, "But first, let's eat."

He steps aside, allowing he to reach the table, and spreads his arm out, a signal for her to proceed. "By all means, Leftenant, eat away."

She squints at him. "I certainly hope you don't expect me to eat all this by myself."

"Leftenant I prepared it for you."

"Imma stop you right there, Crane. Do I look like i could eat all of this myself?" She asks, as she gestures towards her small form.

He nods in agreement. "You're right Miss Mills, you are far too small to consume this much food. I shall redo the portions."

She sits back in her chair at the table and lets him do his work. When he is finished, a small plate of eggs sits in front of her, the rest in front of Crane.

She looks at him accusingly, but her words halt at the sight of his gigantic grin. Her eyes narrow mischievously. "Oh no, Crane, you don't get all the good stuff."

He smiles impishly. "But Leftenant, you are too small to eat such food. Your eggs will do nicely." He fights heroically to hold in his laughter.

She stands, fork in hand, and jabs a large hunk of pancake onto her fork. She looks at him challengingly. "Whatcha gonna do about it 'Captain'?" She mocks.

He stands. "This." And then he is tickling her. A gasp voices her surprise, and she releases her fork so she doesn't hurt him as she attempts to resist. He laughs as he tickles her.

"Alright," she gasps, "Alright Crane, I give." She puts her hands on her knees as she tries to recover lost oxygen.

He smiles pretentiously. "I thought so Miss Mills. It is ever so rude to deny one's gift," he chastises playfully,"Especially a gift as great as mine," he winks. "Besides, you always mention the wonderful convenience of your 'leftovers'." The last word he says in a poor attempt at her voice.

She actually sticks her tongue out at him. He tries to ignore the stir in his stomach from the sight of such pretty pink poking between her beautiful brown lips.

"Just eat some. You know you want to. You're always hungry." She smiles knowingly at him.

He finally concedes. "As you wish, Leftenant."

She smiles, and the two sit down and enjoy both the food and each other's company.


End file.
